Robot Halo Chicken
=Robot Halo Chicken= Robot Halo Chicken, also known as RHC, is a parody of the popular swim show Robot Chicken, done only using the Halo series. It is made by toadking07 and his friends and put on youtube, the first one being posted on Sept 25, 2007. The same date that Halo 3 was released to the public. There is now five episodes and a sixth in development, with the first one having over a half million views. Production RHC is produced for fun by toadking07, along with Alphalance, KingBuffelKill, boredinmountaintop, and many others who have helped out over the year. Other honorable mentions include DeathByBoomStick and switchofeden, as voices and character movers. The Robot Halo Chicken Vids have been released over the course of a year, consistently quicker than the last one. With an almost 6 month time between the release of the first one and the second, a 3 month difference from second to third, and a 2 month difference from the third to forth. This is a result of a growing fan base and the videos becoming easier to make as the producer grew in their video knowledge. Topics of Skits The point of the short collections of skits are random and varying, and aimed at a wide audience. The focus of the skits have ranged from strict gamer humor, (ie crouch humping), to random pop culture jokes (ie the power rangers). Though typically funny they be anywhere from crude, odd, absurd, random, hilarious, dumb, rude, wrong, silly, or just interesting. But since each skit lasts on a few seconds the next skit brings and entire different joke, normally balancing out. Almost anyone can find sometime to laugh at in them. From hardcore gamers to newbies, to siblings and parents who have never even played the game! Even self declared "halo hators" have been known to say they found it surprisingly funny. It's been called just about everything. Here are just a few fan clips here: '"that was suprisingly funny, gj"'' "Haha that was actually funny, didn't think the concept would work but it actually does." "hahahahaha. brilliant." "The better of the Robot Chicken Parodes" "this movie is great. i am pratictly speechless because its that good" "Never played Halo, but this was a pretty good vid. Got a few laughs outta it." "even though i HATE halo i LOVE this video" "i thought that was gonna suck but acually it was funnier than heck" "too funny so funny can't stop laughing" ''"WE ARE THE HILARIOUS SPARTANS lol"' Trivia *Toadking07 made the first RHC because he was disappointed in the Robot Chicken parodies using halo on youtube and wanted to see if he could make a better one. *The original Robot Halo Chicken by toadking07 was made by only 4 people, using only 3 different voice actors. *At the end of ever RHC there is a short Halo 3 game clip added on. *Only a few RHC skits are done on xbox live, most are done offline. *The RHC series has been made without the use of a capture card. *RHC was original just done for fun but is now sponsored by Machinima.com and is shown via their youtube channel. Watch RHC here>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oI4WoOrBjLg Watch RHC2 there:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNXKz2Tw938&watch_response Watch RHC3 over here->http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcL3WMjhID4 Watch RHC4 right herehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JG9s0j3ujYw&watch_response You can now see RHC5 here! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xW8zs5Wfmio